The current art exists for attachment of an payload to an aircraft, specifically, a UAV, that consists of multiple threaded or lug connections to a floor. These connections are often specific to the payload being attached, prohibiting the mounting of an alternate payload in the same location without modification to the floor structure or through the use of an adapter plate.
Therefore, an improved method of attaching an payload to an aerial vehicle is needed that can easily be incorporated into the structure of the aerial vehicle, that allows for quick and easy load and unload of a payload.